Roseli McGregor
Appearance With shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, and an olive complextion, she could really be a very pretty girl if she tried. A tomboy at heart, Rose can't be bothered with the hassle of makeup, dresses, and all those tedious things expected of a lady. She generally avoids the traditional robes of her class, preferring to wear practical attire such as trousers and linen vests. At first glance, she appears more of a wandering minstrel or tradesman than a magus. Personality Rose's choice to specialize as a fire mage suits her personality well. She can be warm and friendly one moment, but has an explosive temper when angered. She has a strong sense of justice, but not one necessarily in line with common law, and has been known to deal with wrongdoings on her own terms. If she sees someone in need of aid, she will attempt to help them - even at the risk of her own life, as many times the case has been. A talented wizard, she is, perhaps, a little too confident in her abilities and doesn't always gauge the situation as well as she could. On the more positive side, she is quick to forgive and just as quick to admit when she's made a mistake. She has an easy laugh and witty sense of humor, and to her friends she is loyal to a fault. Relationships Roseli's best and oldest friend is the warlock Visana Denmir. They studied under the same master since childhood, and still frequently work and travel together. They currently have similar goals, and thus convenience as well as familiarity drive them to stick together. Despite being polar opposites in many ways, the two girls seem to find a balance between their personalities, and at times it becomes a benefit to both. She is most often seen in the company of a druid she's named Myari - the druid seems to have forgotten she is anything but a lion and has been in catform since they met. Uncertain what else to call her, Rose named her after a pet cat she had as a child. Myari seems to have taken a strong liking to the young mage, and viciously defends her against anything or anyone she sees as a threat to 'her' human. Character History Years Past (non RP-based) ~In progress Recent Events (RP-based) ~In Progress Character Notes *One of her more notable vices is she has a bit of a drinking problem. Though she doesn't spend all her time bar-hopping, if given the opportunity Rose will gladly attempt to drink a dwarf under the table. Because of these habits, she is frequently hungover and thus often less patient and more snippish than she would be under normal circumstances. *Rose's self-appointed quest to find out what happened to her teacher and where he may be is partly fueled by an incorrigible wanderlust. She starts to get antsy if forced to stay in any one town for too long. Category:Human Mage Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance Mage Characters Category:Alliance Human Mage Player Chacters